Chick Lit
by alittlenutjob
Summary: This is just smut for The M Project, so you have been warned. It's a bit sweet, but a lot dirty.


**Notes: If you are unspoiled for Episode 2x15 and 2x16 turn around and come back on April 2. This is just a bit of nonsense based on a promo pic, and I don't to inadvertently spoil something for you, even if it's quite unlikely since I don't know what happens either. This is just smut for The M Project, so you have been warned. It's a bit sweet, but a lot dirty.**

* * *

"Danny!" Mindy whisper-shouted as she peeked around his door. "Danny! Are you awake?"

"I'm awake." He looked a little tired but his face lit up as she padded towards him in her slippers.

"How are you doing?" She tentatively put her hand on his arm, her face soft with concern.

"I'm fine, Mindy. We'll probably both get out tomorrow. Kinda bored though. I finished my book and Richie said he'd bring another but visiting hours are over so it will be tomorrow morning before he gets back."

"I have an extra book if you want it."

"Okay."

She practically skipped out of the room and he smiled to himself. It would be their luck that the early days of what was proving to be a VERY passionate affair would be spent in hospital. _Why did I wait so long __to do something about this__?_

She wasn't gone long and caught him in his reverie as she snuck back into his room. "Bridget Jones Diary."

"Isn't that a movie?"

"It was a book first. It's the best." She reached the edge of his bed. "Scoot over."

He gave her a questioning look, but made room in the bed for her. She slipped under the blanket with him. "Your feet are freezing!"

"My feet are always cold. Get used to it, buddy."

"I'll try." He looked at the book, suddenly feeling a little bashful. They hadn't talked about where things were going, but truthfully he was very much looking forward to getting used to cold feet and her soft hair under his chin as she tucked herself tightly against him. "So what's it about? I don't read a bunch of modern fiction."

"Of course you don't. I bet it's all Chaucer all the time with you. Or Shakespeare." She pursed her lips playfully as he reddened a little at the reference to his writing skills the night he finally made his move. "Well here in the 21st century, Bridget Jones is in her 30's, single, trying to figure her life out when she meets two men, Daniel Cleaver and Mark Darcy."

"Darcy, like Pride and Prejudice?"

"Yes! Way to prove my point about your reading habits, but I'm so happy you know that."

"So this is a modern Pride and Prejudice?"

"Not at all."

"What happens?"

"She basically finds Darcy to be really abrasive but it turns out he is not like that at all."

"And that is different how?"

"Well...she doesn't have all those sisters..."

"Wasn't that the point of Pride and Prejudice? To be a social commentary on how women had to maneuver around a society that considered them property."

"Danny! This isn't Pride and Prejudice, and I'm not getting into a 19th century English literature debate with you." She pushed her bottom lip out in a little pout and he wanted nothing so much as to wipe away the pout with his own lips. "It's my favorite book."

"Well, then I want to read it."

She grinned up at him and snuggled closer, resting her hand on his chest. "Read it to me."

He reached over and grabbed his reading glasses and snapped them on. As he read he kept glancing down at her, enjoying the little smile that played around her lips and the way her eyes traced his face, like she didn't know he was watching her too, or didn't care. Her hand that had been settled on his chest was now drawing circles absentmindedly on his stomach. "Min?"

"Yeah?"

"Not that I don't like it, but if your hand moves any lower we're both gonna find ourselves in an embarrassing predicament."

"What?" She looked down. "Oh. _Oh__._"

"It's okay, just thought I'd give you a heads up."

Her hand slid just a little bit lower and she made a curious face when she reached the place where she'd expected the waistband of his underwear but just felt more Danny. "Are you not wearing underwear?"

"No. I'm sick in the hospital. It's just practical." He bit his lip. "Are you?"

"Yes I'm wearing underwear. I never don't wear underwear. You know that about me."

"I didn't know that."

"Well now you do."

"Now I do." He dipped his head toward her, but stopped just a couple inches away, making sure that he hadn't read the moment wrong. She breached the distance almost instantaneously, moving her hand up to run her fingers through his hair, opening her mouth and sucking hard at his bottom lip. He groaned as he felt his body respond. It was too late for modesty now. Her book hit the floor.

"My book!" She leaned back a little and grinned. She knew damn well what had happened, but she just had to mess with him. When she saw how dark his eyes had gotten her smile faded.

"What book?" He kissed her roughly now, his suddenly free hands seeking softer, warmer occupation. They found the supple curves of her ass, and pulled her to him. She gasped as his erection brushed her hip and he swallowed the gasp as his tongue delved deeper, eliciting a little moan from her. His hands found her waist, slipping under her top a little to caress the warm smooth skin of her stomach.

If he was ready for this, she was more so. Mindy pulled away and pushed her pajama bottoms down, kicking them into a little ball at the bottom of the sheets which snapped Danny out of it. "What are we doing? We're in the hospital. A nurse, probably one we _know_, could walk in at any time."

Her eyes were glazed over with lust, but she shook her head and took a deep breath. "You're right. We can't do this here."

At her waist his thumbs drew little circles as he stared down at her. They moved higher, brushing the underside of her breasts. As she arched against him and sighed he flicked over her nipples lightly at first and a little rougher they hardened. "We could do other things though."

"Indeed we could." She found the bottom of his hospital gown with her left hand and slid her fingers up his leg until she reached his hip. She looked into his eyes soberly, asking permission to continue and he responded with a kiss that migrated to her thoat as she finally took him into her hand. She squeezed lightly he moaned into her neck. He was rock hard and she began to stroke him slowly, her grip loose as she tried to find the right rhythm and she took a minute to palm his balls with her other hand, pulling down lightly as he began to pant in her ear.

"Wait. Let me..." he trailed off as he brought his knee up to push hers apart a little. His hand cupped her, and found her panties soaked through. He didn't think it was possible to be more turned on, but he was wrong and he throbbed painfully for her. He kneaded her through her panties, letting her direct him a little with subtle shifts of her hips. When he hit the right spot he heard her breath catch and smiled to himself.

He captured her lips, the kiss light as he concentrated on his work beneath the sheets. He ran his fingers under the edge of her panties, just circling her entrance and using her arousal to lubricate his gentle journey up and over her clit. She shuddered against him and on his next trip down she rolled her hips, encouraging him to slip his fingers into her and he obliged. With two fingers deep in her silky folds he used his thumb to tease her with light circles on her most sensitive spot. Her hand covered his, one finger slipping in alongside his, then returning to his cock, using the slickness to aid her ministrations, her fingers circling the head and sliding over smoothly now. She kissed along his jaw and when she reached his ear she whispered, "I want more."

"_What ____satisfaction canst thou__ have tonight_?" he replied hoarsely.

Her eyes flew open. "Did you just quote Romeo and Juliet?"

"I might have." He nuzzled her neck, his tongue scorching her skin.

She felt unexpectedly emotional and hotter than ever. "Oh God. That's it, I have to have you in me right now." Her voice wavered a little.

"We can't, not here," he whispered uncertainly, moved too by the hunger in her voice.

She looked directly into his eyes. "Get on your side."

"What?"

"We are doing this. Trust me."

He shifted as he was told and she backed up against him. "Mindy, we're gonna get caught."

"If someone comes in, we'll just pretend we were spooning."

He wrapped his arms around her and slid one hand down into her panties again to tease her. "This is a terrible idea."

"Please?" Her voice was raw with need.

He gave up. He was a strong man, but not strong enough to resist her when she was pressing her ass against his hard on and begging him. He guided himself to her and pushed aside her panties. He breathed in her ear, "We've gotta be quiet."

She shivered as his warm breath tickled her neck and she pushed back against him. He let her go as slowly as she wanted, fearing that if he pressed too fast she might cry out, or he might. She felt fucking incredible. Hot and slick, tight and from this angle every sensation was heightened. He was terrified he wouldn't last any time at all and gripped her hips to hold her tight to him for a minute. "Christ, you feel perfect."

The emotion that had been swelling in her finally broke and she let out a quiet sob.

He stilled. "Are you okay?"

His voice was filled with concern and that made even harder for her to find control. "I'm always okay," she tried to quip but her trembling voice gave her away.

His strong arms drew her tight against him. "Min..."

"I'm sorry. Just feeling a little vulnerable right now. Maybe it's the hospital thing."

"Don't be sorry. Be vulnerable with me. I want to take care of you."

She turned her head to look at him and he craned his neck to kiss her. Her nostrils flared a little but she nodded. "I want that too."

They lay joined for a minute, just breathing together. He kissed the back of her neck softly and squeezed her again. His beard had started to grow in a bit and the sensation of his rough chin with his full lips made her shiver. He took it as a cue to explore further, his tongue flicking against her pulse point, his teeth teasing along her throat. She rolled her hips, pushing him farther into her, then drawing away. His hand found her again, rubbing circles on her clit as he took up the rhythm. The pause was just enough time for him to regain control and he focused on her, her breathing and the sweet little sighs and almost inaudible moans she made when he found what she wanted. "Tell me what to do."

Her hand covered his and she helped him adjust his pace and pressure and she sucked in her breath shortly. "Stop, I'm close. I want to go with you."

"Hold on tight." He stilled his hand and rocked into her harder and faster, as he drew close he started moving his fingers again, matching rhythm and when she tightened around him and started trembling from holding in her moan of release he exploded inside her. He bit down on her shoulder trying not to scream and she gasped and shuddered even harder.

"Fuck, Danny."

"I'm so sorry, I was trying not to make any noise."

"Fuck, no. Don't be sorry. That was the hottest thing ever."

"Did I hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

They both froze as they heard a noise behind them. "Pretend you're asleep," she hissed.

With their backs to the door they tried to breathe normally hoping whoever was coming in would just let them "sleep" and go.

Two low voices filtered through the door and behind them they heard a quiet conversation.

"There she is!"

"Should I wake her up?"

"Nah, looks like they fell asleep reading. They're probably getting discharged tomorrow anyway."

"Right." There was a little shuffling of paper and then the footsteps moved away and the door closed.

Mindy started giggling, which made Danny gasp. "Don't laugh, I'm still inside you."

Mindy laughed even harder. "I noticed." She tilted her hips so he could withdraw.

"I told you we'd get caught."

"And I was wrong, the biting was incredible, but that was the hottest thing ever."

"I should have known you'd be an exhibitionist." He shook his head. "We are NEVER doing that again."

She flipped to face him and smiled. She kissed him softly, but at the last minute she sucked his bottom lip and bit down gently. "Never?"

Danny sighed. "Give me 20 minutes."

* * *

**Notes: This was put together in an afternoon so a bit sloppy, but fun nonetheless. Gifted to my kind friend HelenVanPattersonPatton in thanks for being a beta reader on this mess.**


End file.
